


coincidence or not? // spiderman mark

by m8rcs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) as Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m8rcs/pseuds/m8rcs
Summary: jaemin always attract dangers, the weird thing is whenever he wakes up the next morning, he will be on his bed & a note at his nightstand.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 43





	coincidence or not? // spiderman mark

The cities are usually busy on weekends, people are wandering around the city either with their family members or friends. The cafe Jaemin works fill with customers and some of them even queue up for a take out. His coworkers are busy in the cooking section and also picking up orders. 

He wipes the last table and quickly pulls out his notebook to take orders from the next table. It's a young student from the university that Jaemin also attends, he immediately smiles at the familiar faces. Jaemin is known as one of the best dancers in his university along with his best friends, Lee Jeno and Park Jisung.

All of them decided that it would be best if they stay in the same university considering how close and inseparable they are. Aside from dance, the three of them are also very active in sports and well known in their university. Talk about cliche. 

Taking the orders to the counter, Jaemin picks up the new tray that fills with the food ordered and sends it to the rightful table. In a blink of an eye, it's finally night which means there'll be fewer customers dine in. Jaemin sits on the stool near the counter next to his coworker and sighs tiredly. 

"Don't you have classes tomorrow?" His coworker, Kun Hyung asked, eyes fixed on Jaemin. The younger instantly nods, pouting when the older just laughs at him. "You should head back home now. It's night already and it's dangerous for you to walk later" 

Jaemin supposedly rests and chills at home when his boss calls him and asks if he could come and help. The cafe has been packed since this morning and they have been out of hands since one of his coworkers quit two days ago. Without thinking about the consequences of his answer, Jaemin immediately gets ready and comes to the cafe only to be greeted by a packed cafe. 

Usually, on weekends, they didn't get as much as these customers so that's why he just accepted the offer from his boss. Heard what Kun said, Jaemin stands up and opens his apron to put it on the counter, walking to the store and picking up his belongings and bidding goodbye to his coworkers. 

Some people are still strolling around the city whether to buy things or just simply to view the great scenery this city has to offer. Stores usually shut down very late on weekends, considering how busy they are on weekdays so instead of staying at home, they choose to have some times out with friends and family. 

Entering the alley, Jaemin plugged his earphones while hugging his backpack tightly to his stomach, feeling scared since the alley to his dorm barely has lights making it look scary. Taking a deep breath, Jaemin walks as fast as he can when he feels as if there are people following him. 

Jaemin slightly turns around to see there are actually two bulky men behind him, acting as if they are just strolling around but Jaemin knows that he's in danger. One thing about Jaemin is, he easily attracted dangers. Everywhere he goes, everything he does, there will be something bad happening to him at the end and today is not an exception. 

Looking back, Jaemin saw the men start running after him. Cursing himself for not taking a taxi or walking with someone, Jaemin sprints down the street trying his best not to bump into anything and when he sees a huge box he quickly hides behind it and puts his hand to his mouth. He wants to cry, he feels so damn scared but he can't even think about anything else aside from running away from those men. 

The men are now stopping in front of the boxes and curse when they lose sight of Jaemin. When they run away to somewhere else, Jaemin quickly gets out from his hiding spot, huffing and starts walking back to the cafe but he stumbles upon something and the thing makes a very loud and clear noise. 

Groaning frustratedly, Jaemin runs again once he saw the bulky men coming to his direction hoping that he would arrive at the cafe or somewhere safe before they caught him. Much to his dismay, the bad guys immediately catch up and manage to catch him. 

"Let me go" Jaemin screams, try to free himself but one of them is holding him tightly and compared to Jaemin's body and strength, of course, he will lose. But that's not a reason for Jaemin to stop fighting so he did his best to wiggle out of the tight hold and screamed as loud as he could. 

"Shut up, no one can hear you anyway," One of them says, laughing when he sees Jaemin's struggling to run away. "Free me you assholes" Jaemin shouts again, legs kicking the man in front of him. His legs actually hit the man's shin and Jaemin realised that was a very wrong move considering how the man's eyes turn into dark shades, veins popping out. 

"You fucking shit," The guy says, slapping Jaemin's face, forcing Jaemin's face to whipped to the left. "Ouch" Jaemin hisses, feeling the blood in his mouth. Due to all the running he did before and the amount of energy he used to wiggle himself, Jaemin swore he can feel himself to start losing consciousness. 

His eyes start to drop and so close to sleep when suddenly the guy in front of him is thrown to the wall and the other one shouts like a mad man and pushes him to the side, but someone successfully catches his half-conscious body. 

"You're safe now," A familiar voice says and that is the last thing he heard before everything becomes dark for him. 

🖇

The knock on the door wakes Jaemin up from his deep sleep. He winces when he accidentally touches his mouth. Groaning slightly he opens his eyes and abruptly sits when he realizes he's not at any alley or street but he's actually in his own bedroom. His eyes widen when he looks at himself, he's pretty sure something happened last night. 

When the pain in his mouth comes back he immediately remembers all the things that happened last night. From he walked alone to two men followed behind his back and he ran away to save himself and get caught after that. Last night, he thought he wouldn't make it. He even prays that if it was his last night, he hopes he will be able to see his parents' face for the last time. Talk about drama. 

"Wait how the heck I'm able to be in my room?" Jaemin asks himself, eyes widened when he remembers the last scene of the men getting thrown to the wall. "Someone saved me last night" Jaemin gasps, his right hand on his left chest feeling his own heartbeats. The question is who? 

Who was the one that helped him last night? And why does he sound like someone familiar for Jaemin? Why can't he solve the puzzles? Who is him? Jaemin looked at his nightstand and saw a red note on it. A spider web and M.L initials were written on it leaving Jaemin confused. 

Loud screams and the bang at the door surprised Jaemin and knocked him out from his thoughts, he forgot that his best friend is coming to go to class together. 

Jaemin smiles and the thought of his best friend and curses out loud when his eyes landed on his bed clock. "Fucking hell, I'm late" Jaemin says, quickly get out from the bed and open his dorm's room. 

"You gotta be kidding me," Jeno says unimpressed when he saw Jaemin still with the same clothes like last night but then frowns when he saw Jaemin's swollen cheeks. "What the hell happened to you?" Jaemin looks up from his drawer and wiggles his eyebrows, confused at the sudden question. 

"That" Jeno points his cheek referring to Jaemin's swollen ones. "Oh, this one? There's a long story, I'll explain later" Jaemin says, picking up his outfits and running into the bathroom taking shower as fast as he can. About 15 minutes later, he came out from the shower, quickly styled his hair and just threw his book inside his bag earning an unimpressed look from Jeno, a bookworm. 

The rest of the day was spent on classes and now both of them are waiting for Jisung to finish his last classes so they could go and eat lunch together. Jaemin's stomach keeps on rumbling when they are near the cafeteria, leaving the other two teasing him for waking up late. 

All of them agreed to talk about Jaemin's swollen cheeks when they finished classes for today. "Ain't that your crush?" Jisung says, stopping all of them referring to a group of laughing students. "Whose crush?" Jaemin asks, wiggling his eyebrows trying to tease Jeno. "Shut up, you idiot," Jeno says, slapping the back of his best friends' heads. 

With a smile, he walks to the group and immediately greets them. A shy smile painted on one of the boys in front of him, leaving Jaemin and Jisung snickered at Jeno. The older boy then turns around to glare at his best friend and talk to his crush again. Jaemin rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to look at Donghyuck's best friend. 

The latter smiles at him which Jaemin gladly smiles back. "Are you okay?" Mark points at Jaemin's cheeks with concern clear in his voice. "Rough night" He replies, shyly scratching his neck. The next thing they know, all of them are sitting on the same table watching how Jeno and Donghyuck exchange shy smiles, while Jisung and Chenle often throw an 'ew gross' here and there. 

Mark just simply stares at the younger once in a while, trying his best not to be obvious. He likes the smiles that are painted on Jaemin's face. The younger seems too engrossed with his drink, Mark finds it is such an adorable scene. 

"Hm Jaemin, what happened to your cheek?" Donghyuck asks after slurping his drink. All of them except Mark automatically turns to look at him, waiting for answers. Jaemin scratches his head awkwardly, suddenly feels too embarrassed from all the stares he got. 

"You guys don't have to look at him like that. He's getting nervous" Mark says, shaking his head slightly, smiling as sweetly as he can when Jaemin murmurs a silent thank you. Mark nodded and picked up his fork, continuing to eat his food. 

"If I said this, you guys can't be mad," Jaemin says, referring to his best friend nervously and both of them just nodding, not understanding the meaning behind his words. "I actually got this last night when I was walking home from work," Jaemin says, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Two men were following me and I think they wanted something from me? I ran and ran but ended up exposing myself once I stumbled upon something. But don't worry someone actually saved me from them" 

Once again, all of them except Mark gasped at the story, Jeno and Jisung's faces looked so hilarious that Jaemin would laugh if only he's not feel small because of the unbelievable stares from them. "You walk by yourself?" Jeno says a lil bit louder, making everyone in the cafe glares at him. 

He bows apologetically and sits again, demanding an answer from the latter. "I was not thinking at all, I thought it was fine" Jaemin pouts, on the verge of tears when Jeno looks mad at him. The older immediately softens when he sees the younger faces and stands up from his seat to hug Jaemin. 

"Dumbass, you know how dangerous it is for you to walk alone. You could just hit me or Jisung up if you need someone to walk you with" Jeno whispers, "But I know you're tired from the training and also Jisung was out with his classmates so I don't want to be a bother" Jaemin reply quietly, all of them are just watching the best friends without saying anything while Jisung stares at his food, feeling guilty out of sudden. 

"You said someone saved you, right?" Chenle asks, breaking the silence. Jaemin immediately nods with a big grin on his face and then it turns into a small frown, "But i don't know who. I can't see the person and instantly knocked out" 

"The weird thing is, this morning I woke up on my bed and there's a little note on the nightstand," Jaemin says, making everyone perk at the same time. "Is there anything written on it?" Jaemin nodded at Donghyuck's question. 

"A drawing of a spider web and also M.L was written on it" At that, Donghyuck and Chenle's eyes widened and the younger nearly choked. Jisung quickly hands the tissue to Chenle and the latter wipes his mouth. "Are you okay?" Jaemin asked and both of them nodded. 

"So you don't know anyone?" Jeno says Jaemin immediately shook his head and a sudden realisation hits him. "Do you think it's spiderman?" Jaemin asks whispers as quietly as he can but makes sure that all of them at the table hears it. This time it was Mark who coughed and nearly choked at Jaemin's question. 

"It could be too," Jisung says and everyone nods leaving Jaemin with his thoughts. If spiderman then how did he know Jaemin's place? 

🖇

Two days later, Jaemin once again was in a bad situation. The next thing he knows, he woke up on his bed with the same outfit as the night before and the note on the nightstand. The thing is, Jaemin couldn't see whoever saved him but he can literally hear a very familiar voice like last time. 

The thing happens to him whenever he is in trouble. Jeno and Jisung are worried about his safety but all Jaemin can think is who was the one that keeps saving him from the troubles. When the best friends saw Jaemin was having a deep thought, they immediately suggested hanging out along with Donghyuck, Mark and Chenle. 

Chenle also brings his cousin, Renjun and all of them immediately bond. They spent time together literally every week. He and Mark also are getting closer. There's something about the older that keeps pulling Jaemin closer, he's exactly interested in him. Even his best friends pointed it out when they were hanging out. 

Mark is a nice guy, he always knows how to cheer him up whenever he has that worrying thought. Cracking jokes and sometimes they even shared their favourite memories to each other. Once in a while, Mark will invite the younger ones to go somewhere. He reminds him of someone but Jaemin still can't put the pieces together. 

They are currently hanging out at Mark's house. His brother greets all of them once they arrive there, he also prepares a whole meal so they could eat while hanging out. They immediately thanked the brother and excused themselves to Mark's room. The three of them gaped at the sight of Mark's room, it was well decorated. 

They thought it's gonna be messy, but it turned out to be neat and clean. The room is very big for one person so there's more room for all of them to sit. Donghyuck, Chenle and Renjun immediately run to Mark's bed, sighing when they land on the comfy bed. 

Mark shook his head amusedly, too used with their antics. Jaemin cautiously walks behind Jisung and Jeno who soon plopped down on a very comfy big bean bag near his bed. Mark closes the door softly, gesturing for Jaemin to sit with him on another bean bag which the younger obliged shyly. 

All of them end up going back to the living room to have a movie night. Donghyuck and Jeno eventually fight over who can choose the movie. Jisung and Chenle just silently looked at their phones, sharing their own stories. While Jaemin and Mark immediately fall into conversations. Jaemin enthusiastically shows Mark a picture of dogs. 

"Do you still get into trouble?" Mark says, once Jaemin put down his phone. The younger nods slowly pout starting to show on his pretty lips. "What can I do? Dangers attracted to me" Jaemin snorts, making Mark chuckle at his joke. "You should not walk alone" 

"No one wants to walk with me," Jaemin says, looking at Jeno and Donghyuck who have now stopped fighting and choose the movie together. "I can'' Jaemin nearly can't catch what Mark said, as the older man only whispers it quietly. 

"Then, walk me next time" Mark only nods, shy smiles painted on their faces, their ears both turn into a deep crimson. "Did you guys finish choosing the movie?" Mark asks, breaking the silence and the other two nodded at the same time. They both ended up watching the movie, all of them curled up on the pillow fort they built earlier. 

It's the middle of the movie when suddenly Jaemin feels the need to pee. At first, he's trying to hold it first to watch the scene but soon he taps on Mark's shoulder to ask the bathroom's direction. Mark immediately replies about the bathroom inside his room which the younger just nods and quickly runs. 

Once Jaemin finishes peeing, he softly closes the door and walks to the door but immediately stops once he notices something familiar. Something on Mark's desk seems too familiar to him, so instead of walking out, he walks to the desk. Peeking a little to see if anyone was coming or not, Jaemin quickly picked up a note on the desk. 

To other people, it might seem like a normal and simple note, but to him, it's actually very special and shocking. Initials M.L was written on it making he gasps. Immediate realisation coming through his mind. With a shaking hand, he puts the note at the right place and walks out, pretending as if nothing happened. 

Mark was too engrossed in watching the movie till he couldn't realise that Jaemin was staring at his side face. It feels so unreal at that point that Jaemin thought it's weird. He just now realises as to why the voice sounds very familiar to him despite not seeing the face. He believes it's actually a spider man because he's been looking and searching for information at the internet website. 

Spiderman was known to leave a spider web drawing at every place he goes. The first time he knew about it, he straight away told Jeno and Jisung about it. He actually amazed that right now he's sitting beside a spider man. But the real question is, how did Mark know about his apartment in the first place? Do they have information about everyone or anything? 

🖇 

The next time Jaemin was in danger, it's a Saturday evening. He doesn't expect himself to be in that circumstance, it was literally evening, the time when everyone is awake and busy walking through the walk side. He just finishes his early shift with a big smile, he walks while humming a song he just recently into. 

Out of sudden, he hears someone screaming 'help' but none of the people near him actually pay attention to it. They all either ignore it or didn't hear it, for Jaemin he couldn't just let it go so with a curious mind, he walks to the direction. He surely knows it's not a good idea to go there by himself considering how he easily attracts dangers. 

"I'm sorry," Someone says, sounding so weak. Jaemin's heart drops when he sees how badly injured the man is while another three men towering his body. One of them squats down to be eye level with the victim and mutters something that he can't hear very well. 

Jaemin nearly screams when he saw one of them kicking the man in the face but thanks to himself that he was able to close his mouth before the sound came out. He was about to run and get someone's help when the men turned around and spotted him. 

"Who the fuck? Catch him" The leader shouts, when he saw a bewildered Jaemin. They quickly run after him and Jaemin curses himself for having really bad luck and always manages to put himself in trouble. He is out of breath from running too much and ends up meeting an end way. 

"Fucking sake, I'm gonna die today" He mutters, hands on his knees, taking a deep breath before turning his body to the men, showing off his pretty smiles. "OMG hi! Haha I'm trying to run, you know for exercise, oh who are you? Why are you here? Do you want to exercise too?" Jaemin says, laughing awkwardly and steps back once the men start walking towards him. 

"Hold up, don't come near me. I didn't see anything, I will keep my mouth shut for you. See" Jaemin imaginary zips his mouth and throws the imaginary key away. "I throw the key, omg I don't know it anymore," Jaemin says, "I'll go now, peace" He shows a peace sign and tries to walk away but gets stopped with a hand tightly gripping his arm. 

"You might shut your mouth, but why would we let such a pretty boy like you away," The leader says, Jaemin can feel his stinky breath at his cheeks. He turns around and ready to kick the man away but is stopped by the minions. "Don't you dare to run away you bitch" He shouts, pulling Jaemin's hair tightly. 

Jaemin nearly gets a slap on the face when suddenly a figure appears behind them. "That ain't a cool man" All of them turns to the voice. Jaemin's eyes widen at the figure who turns out to be Mark or called as spiderman. "You should start fighting with someone who is able to fight you back. Not with innocent people like him" 

The leader gestures for his minions to fight with Mark, still holding Jaemin tightly till he could feel his blood stop moving. Jaemin gasped when Mark fought them so easily even though sometimes they got to punch him but still, everyone will know that Mark is clearly winning. 

Feeling mad at the way Mark easily defeats his minions, the man throws Jaemin to the side. He wasn't ready to get thrown so he isn't able to keep his stability and ends up hurting his hand. Without caring about his pain, Jaemin looks up to see Mark is still fighting with the man, the minions now are nowhere to be found, clearly scared of him. 

Jaemin is amazed at the way Mark keeps dodging the punches that have been thrown by the man. He's not exactly great in the fight but Jaemin could understand Mark's strategy. He will try to make the man tired from all the punches so later on he can knock the man out from just one kick and he's actually doing it. 

Once the man falls down to the ground, Jaemin immediately stands up and cheers for his success but ends up hurting his hand even more. Shaking his head, Mark who is still wearing his spiderman suit walks to Jaemin and examines the injury. "You need to be treated now or it'll affect your condition later," Mark says, gently holding Jaemin's hand and bringing him to somewhere. 

🖇 

"There you go," He says, finishing his work on the bandage, dropping Jaemin's hand on the desk as softly as he can. Mark was about to fly out from his apartment, but Jaemin managed to hold his other hand. "Don't go," He mutters, eyes pleadingly, which Mark immediately softens at the sight. 

"You should open your mask. It's not like I don't know your identity by now, Mark Lee" Jaemin says cheekily, smiling from ear to ear, leaving Mark with eyes widened. "How do you know? He sounds very confused that Jaemin finds it's so adorable. He then proceeds to pinch Mark's cheeks, leaving a tint of red on the older's face. 

"I thought your voice sounded very familiar before, but I couldn't pinpoint who it is based on voices. But one day, on our hang out day at your home, I found a note that looks exactly like the one you left at my nightstand. Being a smart detective I am, I instantly know it's you" Jaemin grins once he finishes talking. 

"But I have one question," Jaemin adds, standing up and sitting next to Mark. "How do you know about my house? We never interact before and I don't think I ever tell someone about it unless Jeno and Jisung" He says. Mark is only able to reply with an awkward scratch and shy smiles. 

"Is it creepy if I said instead of patrolling the city, I've been following you around whenever you come back from work?" Jaemin nods, leaving Mark stuttered like a mess. Jaemin then giggled at the cute expression and shook his head, "It's not. I actually feel honoured to be followed by a famous and brave spiderman" He smirks, still grinning widely. 

"Mark, I don't know what reason you have till you follow me every day but if you are interested in me then I'll give you a chance to ask me out now," Jaemin says confidently, smirking again when he sees Mark gapes at his statement. "You are not joking right?" Mark asks, pleading for Jaemin to say something. The younger immediately reply with a 'no', resulting in both of them going out literally every day. Either for dates or just Jaemin following Mark around to patrol the city.

**Author's Note:**

> leave nice comments <3


End file.
